Someone Like You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Jimmy Novak comes from a proud family who are of high status in their town, including the Winchesters and the Harvelles. But despite the embarrassing display from a family in the area, he can't help but fall for the youngest daughter. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Jimmy Novak comes from a proud family who are of high status in their town, including the Winchesters and the Harvelles. But despite the embarrassing display from a family in the area, he can't help but fall for the youngest daughter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **After watching _Pride and Prejudice _yesterday, I got the inspiration for this. There was a scene where Elizabeth's family completely embarrass her at a formal function and I just got this idea into my head. Hope you enjoy. I don't know how many chapters it'll be, but I doubt it will pass ten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You <strong>

**Chapter One: A Painful Introduction **

Caelyn Bowen's bright green eyes glistened as she studied herself in the mirror of her bedroom at her new home. The Bowen family had recently moved to Lawrence, Kansas and they'd been invited to the home of the richest family in the area, the Novaks.

But fear crossed Caelyn's big beautiful eyes as she ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde curls, the thought of her embarrassing family setting worry coursing through her veins. Her mother, Wendy, was constantly trying to marry off the nineteen year old. Her father, Brandon, was always drunk and making a fool of himself, her older sister Amber was a complete slut and her older brother Kyle was just a complete bully. Pure and simple.

Caelyn was relied upon for almost everything, and since her family had become millionaires, they'd seemed to have forgotten about her. She seemed to be just there to serve them rather than be a part of their family and it hurt. Her family embarrassed her no matter where they went or what they did. She always ended up almost in tears at their displays.

She straightened out her waistcoat, her white top with a dark red, blue, black and gold design of a love heart with a dagger through it neatly straightened beneath it. She wore black skinny jeans and black knee-length boots, a blue charm bracelet on her wrist and a black pendant around her neck. She applied her last little bit of make-up before heading downstairs to join her family.

Wendy was in the kitchen, taking down a shot of vodka as she stumbled looking for her keys. Caelyn sighed heavily. She hoped and prayed that her parents wouldn't be as embarrassing as usual that night. The people she was making friends with attended the college she was starting at and she really hoped that they would like her, not think her and her family as embarrassments. Brandon staggered towards her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Y-you look rrrravishing, Caelyn Grace!" He told her, "RAVISHING!"

"Okay, Dad." Caelyn breathed, "You've had too much to drink already."

"Move it, short-ass." Kyle said, his deep voice scaring Caelyn straight away.

"Kyle, do not speak to your sister like that!" Wendy yelled, "Amber, get your ass down here!"

Amber came downstairs in a mini-skirt and low cut top, Caelyn wanting to just curl up and die. Tonight was going to be a nightmare. She could sense it.

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak kissed Dean Winchester's lips gently, dragging him to the dance floor while Lucifer took Jo Harvelle's hand and led her to the floor. Jimmy, meanwhile, sat at the bar patiently as Michael served him a drink, Anna giggling to herself when the new family sat at a table. The second youngest Novak bit his lip as he looked at the youngest girl in the new family. She looked really quite hot in that outfit she was wearing, but he gulped as the older girl was coming towards him, eyeing him up like she was a carnivore hunting its prey.<p>

"Hi." She said, "I'm Amber."

"Jimmy." He replied, feeling so nervous, probably as nervous as the younger girl looked.

"You wanna go somewhere private?" She asked, "Only, I have a lot to offer."

With that she giggled and looked him up and down, Jimmy thankful to be saved by the youngest girl in the family.

"Amber, stop embarrassing us." She said, Amber turning around and elbowing her sister out of the way.

"Shut up, Caelyn!" Amber spat, Caelyn looking hurt which actually made Jimmy's chest tighten to see.

He moved straight past Amber and went to Caelyn, taking her arm gently as she rubbed her side where Amber had nudged her.

"You okay?" He asked, Caelyn nodding in response.

Anna and Meg Masters (the fiancé of Michael), both giggled bitchily to themselves as Amber stormed off, Jimmy looking at Caelyn apologetically who returned the look. The older girls couldn't believe the way the new family conducted themselves. It was ridiculous. The youngest girl seemed rather nice, and the poor thing seemed sick of it all too.

"I'm...I'm so sorry for my sister." She said quietly, "She's never known how to conduct herself in public."

"No, it's you I'm worried about." Jimmy replied, "Did she hurt you?"

Caelyn shook her head and smiled weakly, Jimmy realising that she really wasn't as okay as she would have him believe.

"Caelyn Bowen."

"Jimmy Novak."

Caelyn's heart changed pace as she realised she was talking to one of the Novaks. They were by far the richest family in town and she knew she had to make a good first impression. Her sister had certainly failed to do so.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly, taking in Jimmy's beautiful blue eyes and his thick, dark, messy hair.

"And you." He replied, "You want a drink?"

"Oh...thank you." Caelyn said nervously, edging towards the bar with Jimmy only for a familiar voice to ruin the nice time she was having.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kyle, go away!" Caelyn sighed, "Please, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Caelyn, stop behaving like your sister and come away." Kyle growled, Caelyn snarling in return.

"I'm not behaving like my sister, Jimmy and I are just having a nice drink."

"And it seems that the second youngest of the Novak boys is rather taken with my daughter, Caelyn over there." Wendy's shrill voice said as she spoke to the Winchesters, "Yes, my Caelyn is the perfect match for the most eligible of men."

Caelyn just hung her head, closing her eyes as everyone turned to look at her.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden, huh?" Jimmy asked, "Out of the way of everyone else?"

Caelyn smiled weakly and took Jimmy's arm, the two of them heading outside. The garden was aglow with soft lights, the night air cool and the gentle breeze brushing over the grass, shrubs, flowers and through the branches of the trees, a swing which hung from one of the trees swaying gently in the wind.

"Come on." Jimmy said softly, the two heading down the steps to the pathway below.

"This is beautiful." Caelyn whispered.

"Thank you." Jimmy replied, "Our parents dedicated their lives to it, but we can't keep it the way they did so we've hired help. They're touring the world as we speak."

"Wow." Caelyn said softly, "You miss them?"

"A little. But I have Cas." Jimmy told her, "Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna as well. And Meg practically lives here, so it never gets lonely."

"That's good." Caelyn replied, looking into Jimmy's eyes as he gazed into hers.

But the moment was broken when the smashing of glass was heard from inside.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
